Kingdom Hearts Adventure to Light
by Sora4801
Summary: What if Kairi had a twin sister? What do you think would happen then? Would things change or be the same. Their story and destiny’s have been change by this fate but things don’t seem as they appear. And a old friend falls ontop of Sora. Hold
1. The calling and their destiny's

Summary: What if Kairi had a twin sister? What do you think would happen then? Would things change or be the same. Their story and destiny's have been change by this fate but things don't seem as they appear. Once this story begins their life and dreams will be changed forever…or will they?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/dreams/memories/ reading_

_Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light._

_People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it._

_Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts._

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash it spread…The worlds disappeared into the darkness_

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…_

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the worlds._

_The recreated worlds, however, was no longer united…_

_It was divided into several smaller worlds._

_Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness…_

_The sounds of waves crashed onto the shore two young girls laying half in the water and half on land. One girl was holding the other to her protectively. Slowly their eyes opened when they heard a voice._

_"Who…are you?" Said a soft voice that sounded like a young boy._

_They looked at the boy but couldn't see his face but could feel his kindness but the girl holding the younger to her held her closer._

_The boy then asked, "Where did you two come from…?" _

_And with that they passed out again._

A young boy about 14 was slowly wakening up from his nap on the beach.

"Wha…" He said as he opened one eye.

"HEY!!" Yelled a voice that sounded like a young girls.

The boy then jolted up scared from the sudden yell eyes wide as he sat up fast.

"Sora, you lazy bum!" Said a young girl about 14 with red hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a white tang top with black and purple straps, a purple skirt with purple shorts underneath, white shoes with a purple rim and black, purple, and yellow arm bands. She stood there grinning down at him.

"Kairi…?" The boy now known as Sora said disgruntled. Sora had brown spiky hair that went in every direction he wore a red zipper up shirt with a white and blue colored jacket, puffed out red pants and a blue belt, he also wore white gloves that showed his gingers and big yellow shoes He also wore his treasured crown necklace

"I knew I'd find you snoozing down here…Sora!" Kairi said with an "I so knew it and you are so predictable look".

Sora then shot up and said trying to defend himself, looking panicked at her assumption, "No, you got it wrong!" Sora then thought to himself 'I heard someone calling…was it a dream?'

"Wow!!" Sora said looking a wooden raft. "It's finally done! Our raft!" Sora said happily as Kairi stood behind him smiling.

The Sora and Kairi turned around when they hared an annoyed voice.

"Yeah…no thanks to you guys!" A boy about 15 with long silver hair and green eyes stood there hosting a log over his shoulder, he wore a yellow and black shirt with the straps making an x over his chest and blue pants and shoes, and he also wore a pair of gloves.

The boy continued what he was saying, "You two are always goofing around…you weren't off scarfing down a paopu fruit, were you?" He asked.

They heard another voice this voice had a monotone way of speaking as a girl walked up to them and dropped 5 logs to the ground she looked about 14 "If Sora dared do such a thing with my sister with ought my permission I will hurt him. You know that Riku." Said the girl,

This girl looked exactly like Kairi but different as well, she had long black choppy hair down to her shoulder blades but her hair was put into a low pony tail and her face was showing she has a annoyed look on her face and her annoyance showed in her dark brown eyes, she wore a white baggy shirt and black shorts and a belt with skulls on it, she also had on black skull shoes, she wore a black choker around her neck like a cat would have on as it had a bell attached to it.

Sora looked scared for a minute and started to panic as the other boy known as Riku smirked and Kairi smiled brightly.

"Of course we weren't honest Riku! Ren! I would never do that! Don't kill me!" Sora said panicked and scared of the girl known as Ren.

Riku just smirked and said, "Hey I was only kidding. You're so uptight Sora. But we all know Ren is very protective of Kairi so she is speaking the truth."

Kairi just smiled and turned to her sister with a pout and a mini glare, "Ren! Stop that! I am old enough to do what I want! If I wanna share a paopu fruit with Sora I will! You may be my older twin but still!" Kairi whined.

Ren just smiled mysteriously and looked at Sora from the corner of her eyes and saw him turn bright red as Riku looked annoyed and slightly jealous. "Sora…you are to lazy. Riku and I did all the work on this raft." With that said Ren walked onto the raft and leaned against the mass arms crossed over her chest.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi then went and sat down on the raft looking out at the ocean.

"When we get to the other side of the ocean…will we really find another world?" Ren asked, as she looked over at Sora who stared to talk.

Sora was holding a flag and looked over at Ren and then the others and said, "I wonder what kind of place it's going to be…?"

Riku then started to speak while cutting some of the logs, "We'll know when we get there. We'll know what kind of world Kairi and Ren came from. And we'll know why we're here." Riku said

Ren looked over at Riku with a raised eye brow waiting for him to speak again as Sora looked slightly confused at Riku's solemn mood.

"If Kairi and Ren hadn't come to this Island…we would never would've known that there is another world out there. We would've lived out entire lives on this island…" Riku finished looking at the ocean distractedly.

Ren studied him for a bit then looked at Kairi who stood up and started to fidget

"Hey guys…Check this out! A Thalassa shell lucky charm!" Kairi said happily showing a half done charm as she sat back down and continued what she was saying. "Sailors used to wear these and pray for a safe voyage… in hopes of returning safely home from their journeys." Kairi finished.

Sora then ran into the water and said, "There's nothing to worry about!" Sora stood tall in the water holding up a flag and yelled happily, "Let's go! We're gonna go see the world!" He then looked back at every one smiling away and asked, "Right?"

Ren looked at all of them then stared solely at Sora looking at him with some hidden emotion then turns her head away and looks towards the sky and thought , 'Only if you all knew what lies ahead…'

It was now sunset on the islands when Riku confronted Sora, "Sora!"

Sora looked back at Riku as he heard Riku say, "Take this…" Sora then caught a star shaped fruit in his hands, "!" Sora was in surprise as he stared at the fruit.

Riku then started to say, "If two people share the Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives, no matter what. Shouldn't you be trying this before our departure?" Riku said with a smirk.

Sora slowly started to blush, "Wha--?"

Riku then leaned in closely and said, "If you're not going to maybe I will…but with who…Kairi or Ren..." Riku grinned slyly when Sora looked shocked but he didn't know at whose name.

Sora's jaw was open wide and eyes were wide in shock, "Huh? Wait a- -"

Just then they heard Kairi yell, "Hey, you two! Let's go!"

Riku the started to walk away and said, "See you later."

Sora stood their in shock holding the fruit, "Uh…Man…who HE think HE is!?"

Just then Sora heard a curious voice from beside him, "Sora? Why are you standing there…you looked shocked…?" The voice was Ren's.

Sora jumped about a foot in the air and hid the fruit behind his back blushing wildly and in panic said, "Eh!? What Paopu fruit?! I have no such thing!?" Sora then shut up blushing brighter as he looked at Ren's slightly amused look as she leaned her face close to his and smirked and said, "Sora, I give you permission to share it with Kairi. I trust you will take good care of her hmmm?" With that said Ren smirked and walked off towards the docks but looked back at the shocked Sora and smiled lightly, "Come on you lazy bum. Move your butt."

Sora then snapped out of his shock and ran after Ren clutching the fruit in his hand, his blush slowly fading but thinking, 'Why did my heart just flutter when she smiled…she is just like Kairi but won't show it…Ren...is different… I wish I could figure her out…'

_So little time..._

_The door is still shut…_

_Take it easy,_

_Don't be scared._

Some where far away in a giant white and blue castle a strangled sounded voice yelled in panic. "MY GOODNESS!!"

A duck dressed in magician attire ran around and into a garden panicking and yelling at the top of his voice. "THE KING! THE KING! GOOFY!"

The duck came to a stop when he saw a tall tog dressed in a caption of royal guards snoozing he then held out his staff at him and shot him with thunder. "WAKE UP!!!"

The dog man awake and yelled, "AYAA!"

The duck started to shake the dog man known as goofy, "GOOFY! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! THE KING…"

Goofy stared at the duck and said, "Uh-Yuh! King?"

The duck then yelled, "SHHH…! DON'T MAKE A COMMOTION! LISTEB, YOU CAN'T TELL ANY ONE ELSE, OKAY? THE KING – -"

A voice of a female cut him off in mid sentence, "Donald, what's all the commotion?"

Donald jumped and looked scared as Goofy just looked dazed and went, "Uh-Yuh."

A female duck in a purple dress stood next to a female mouse in a pink dress who looked worried.

The female duck said shocked, "THE KING DISAPPEARED?!"

The female mouse said, "Oh my…"

Donald then started to speak as a yellow dog was lying at his feet, "When I came to say my morning greeting today, he had already…Pluto was holding this letter in his mouth. I fixed the parts where Pluto drooled…"

The female duck the said to him, "Be quite!"

The female mouse went, "Oh my" Again and started to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Donald,_

_Please forgive me for leavening so suddenly…but trouble is brewing and there's no time to lose. I'm not sure why but the stars have been blinking out…one by one. I hate to leave you, but I have to check into this. As the King I have a favor to as you and Goofy… There's someone out there with a Key. Two people actually. The Key's to our survival. I need you and Goofy to Find him and his companion and stick with then! Got it? Without that key… we're doomed!_

The female mouse then finished, "So go to Traverse Town and find Leon." Traverse Town…"

The female duck then declared, "Another world?!"

The female mouse then went, "Oh dear! What does it mean?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora laid on his bed his jacket discarded as well as his necklace was off as he looked out his window then at the Paopu fruit in his hand, "…... Paopu fruit…" Sora then blushed as he remembered earlier before they left play island

'_If two people share the Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives, no matter what. Shouldn't you be trying this before our departure?" Riku said with a smirk._ _Sora slowly started to blush, "Wha--?"_

_Riku then leaned in closely and said, "If you're not going to maybe I will…but with who…Kairi or Ren..." Riku grinned slyly when Sora looked shocked but he didn't know at whose name._ "Sora? Why are you standing there…you looked shocked…?" The voice was Ren's.

_Sora jumped about a foot in the air and hid the fruit behind his back blushing wildly and in panic said, "Eh!? What Paopu fruit?! I have no such thing!?" Sora then shut up blushing brighter as he looked at Ren's slightly amused look as she leaned her face close to his and smirked and said, "Sora, I give you permission to share it with Kairi. I trust you will take good care of her hmmm?" With that said Ren smirked and walked off towards the docks but looked back at the shocked Sora and smiled lightly, "Come on you lazy bum. Move your butt." '_

Sora blushed brightly remembering his encounter with Ren, and said out loud, "Why did Ren say that…She would never say something like that…she thinks no one is good enough for Kairi…wait…does she think I would be good for Kairi?!" At what he had just said he shot right up and blushed furiously looking at the fruit but then thought silently in his mind, 'But what I don't get is….when I am around Ren I feel different then I do to Kairi…same goes when I am with Kairi…what does this mean…'

With that he then threw the paopu fruit and buried under his covers, "Man…What a fairy tale! G'night!"

Kairi was finishing up her lucky charm smiling while sitting on her bed.

The waves were crashing against the beach as Riku stood out on his balcony staring at play island his eyes had a far away look in them as he said "The door is opening…"

Ren's head shot up as she ran out onto her balcony eyes wide and had slight fear in them as she whispered into the wind as she stared at play island, "So…it's started….our destiny is about to begin…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well every one how was the first chapter? If you are wondering I am following the Kingdom Hearts manga's plot and story line! So if it sounded weird to you.**

**Any ways I hope you like it sorry if my summary sucks! Any ways please review! **

**Sora4801**


	2. Last days on destiny Isle & TraversTown

Summary: What if Kairi had a twin sister? What do you think would happen then? Would things change or be the same. Their story and destiny's have been change by this fate but things don't seem as they appear. Once this story begins their life and dreams will be changed forever…or will they?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Reading/dreams/ flash backs/ memories_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kairi stood looking around slightly pouting, "Sora? Where are you? Argh! We have to get ready for tomorrow's departure!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stood in a dark cave looking at two badly drawn pictures on the walls of the cave a slight dazed look on his face.

_A young Sora was startled and yelled at the two people who invaded his secret place, _

"_This is Riku's and my secret place! No one's supposed to come in here!"_

_The voice of a young girl the chimed in "Wow, that's cool!" _

_Another voice of a young girl said lowly, "Secret…what to good for us…"_

_Sora then said, "Kairi, Ren, I'll let you two in because you're both special!"_

_The young Sora and Kairi then drew each other on the stone walls as the young Ren watched them both with a black look._

Sora then bent down and looked closely at the picture then froze as he heard a voice.

"The world has been connected…." Said the creepy voice.

Sora then looked startled and jumped, "Who—Are you?!"

The voice started again, "Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

Sora looked confused and a bit scared at the same time, "Wha—what do you want? Why are saying such gibberish?" Sora then saw the voice came from a figure cloaked in black.

"…. Hey, you…where did you come from?" Sora asked.

The figure just continued, "You know not what lies beyond that door…You know nothing. You understand nothing."

That's when Sora heard two voices that startled him, "Sora?" Ren and Kairi called as they walked into the cave. Kairi went straight up to Sora who started to panic.

"What are you doing?" Kairi demanded as Sora started to sweat and freak out.

"Wha- Wha- What?! Nothing let's go!" Sora started to push Kairi out fast as Kairi asked,

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Sora then looked back at Ren who was staring at him with a blank expression then Kairi said, "We gave to get ready for tomorrow!" Sora then continued to push Kairi out while saying, "I know, I know. Look, I got mushrooms!"

Sora then looked back to where the cloaked person was and saw Ren glaring at the spot then she walked out with them as Sora thought, "He's gone?! And why did Ren look so seriously just then…and at that spot the weird guy was standing…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side Sora got into his boat and thought, 'That was creepy...'

Kairi then said, "Make sure you two wake up on time tomorrow!"

Ren then got into the same boat as Kairi and started to Patel away as Sora called back, "Right!" Along with Riku as Kairi waved and said happily, "See you tomorrow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Sora's house Sora was packing a giant bag with his things, "Got my float…beach ball…parasol…swim suit…and…Huh? What the?!" Sora said panicked as he looked out the window to play island which was covered in pitch black darkness.  
Sora was now running on the dock as he said, "The last thing we want to do is lose our raft!" Sora then stopped and saw two other boats, "Those were Riku, Kairi and Ren's boats. I wonder if they're here." Sora then started to run again unaware of the black creatures rising up behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora then saw Riku standing on the edge of Paopu Island, "! Riku! Are Kairi and Ren with you? Ri…" Sora trailed off as Riku turned to him a dark look about him as well of the smirk. Out of nowhere darkness shot out and around Riku's feet as Sora stood there shocked, "RIKU?!"

Riku then put his hand out to Sora eyes dark as well as his looks as darkness flared around him, "Sora…come with me…," Sora then looked shocked and scared as Riku continued, "Don't worry Kairi and Ren are coming too…"

Just then little black creatures grabbed onto Sora's feet, "?!!" was Sora's reaction but then Sora's and Riku's head shot up when they heard a panicked voice call their names.

"SORA! RIKU!" Ren was running up to them her hair trailing behind her as it was out of it's usual pony tail, she was now dressed in a tight fitting black tang-top and black silk short-shorts showing off her legs all in all she looked different. The chocker around her neck still there.

Riku's smirked turned creepy as Ren ran up and stood by them eyes wide and both of her hands at her chest as her voice was panicked at the darkness around Sora and himself.

Just then Riku said, "Don't fear the darkness, Sora…oh and Ren…heh…" Riku then disappeared into the darkness as Sora looked at Ren and grabbed onto her pulling her to his chest as he held her protectively as the darkness consumed them, "….Riku…Ren…don't worry…" Sora whispered.

Sora opened his eyes and tighten his grip on Ren as he looked around, 'It's pitch dark…there's nothing…'

"Sora….Riku….Kairi!" Ren whispered out and then there was a flash of light.

Sora now stood still holding Ren to him protectively her face buried in his shirt as she pulled away slightly and looked around then gasped and jerked away from Sora staring at something in shock, panic and worry.

Sora then turned around and was in shock as well, "!" Sora's eyes widen as he saw Kairi standing in front of the weird door in the secret place.

"KAIRI?!" Sora yelled as she turned her head slightly and looked at him.

Ren yelled out in panic, "KAIRI! NO STAY AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!!" Ren started to run towards Kairi as she turned around fully, "So….ra….R…en…"

And then the weird door blasted open blowing Kairi right threw Ren and then Sora who held his arms out for her, "KAIRIII!!!!" When she went threw him he stood there shocked till he heard a chocked sob and turned towards Ren who was shaking violently looking scared, "R-ren…what's wrong!? You never cry! Your never scared!" Sora said to her in panic just then he turned and saw the darkness that blasted at him, "AHH!"

_Don't be scared._

"Eh?! It's that voice again!" Sora said in shock as a weapon flashed into his hands.

_You both possess the strongest weapons in the world…_

"?!!" Went Sora as he looked at the weapon in his hands, "A Key?! Or is it a sword?"

_The Key Blade… and the Ultima of Oblivion…  
The power within you both…_

Sora then looked at his blade then at Ren and looked at her shocked to see a blade like his own in her hands except different it had a dark feeling to it yet a good feeling to it.

(Ren's Key blade looks like the ultimate key blade combined with the oblivion key blade Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2 uses.)

Ren's eyes became blank and hardened as she looked at Sora and said with him, "Key Blade…" just then the darkness broke and Sora and Ren fell, "WAAAAAAAH!!" Sora screamed as Ren fell calmly on her feet as Sora face planted on the ground.

"YEOWW!! Owww! …Huh?" Sora said then looked shocked at what he saw a giant black monster and Ren was doing flips and jumping around dodging the things arms, as she jumped and looked at him and yelled, "SORA!" as she yelled his name she was hit from the side and flew fast towards the ground and crashed into the ground, "UGH!!"

Sora screamed, "EEK! Wha- - WHAAAAT!!" He ran as the monster blasted him but not before seeing Ren trying to push her self off the ground, "REN!" next thing he new he was thrown into the air, "!"

_Don't be afraid…your friend needs your help…_

Sora then got up and ran to Ren and stood in front of her protectively, "What on earth is going on?! I guess I have no choice…Ren…I will take care of this…you already wore him down!" Sora said.

Ren propped her self up by her key blade and started at Sora and nodded, "Be careful Sora…" Ren whispered.

Sora then charged forward yelling, "TAKE THIS! Don't mess with me! I've been sword fighting with Riku and Ren for ages!"

The little black creatures just kept appearing as he tried to defend Ren and himself. 'There's no end to these little creeps! I need to get the big one!'

Just then he was blasted back as Ren ran forwards and was jumping up to his shoulder dodge the little black creatures, her face in slight pain from the bruises she got from that fall.

Sora looked at her shocked then at the monster, "Aren't you a little **TOO** big? What should I do…Ren needs my help! She is in pain!'

_When you encounter a giant enemy, aim for the eye._

_No one can train one's eyes…_

Sora then looked at the monster and jumped up after Ren and yelled, "YOUR FACE IS WIDE OPEN!" as he yelled that He slashed at the monster's eye at the same time as Ren.

Sora cheered as he and Ren landed on the ground, "HOW'S THAT?! Want another one? Here you,…?!!" The ground started to fall as Sora grabbed onto Ren and held her close their key blades still in their hands as Ren blushed lightly at their closeness.

Sora held onto her tightly as the last of their island chipped away, "!!! Hey….Ugh….guh…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora screamed and tightly shut his eyes hugging Ren closer to him as they fell and Ren shut her eyes tightly closed, 'Kairi…where are you…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A star just flashed out in the sky.

Goofy looked up at the sky and said, "Gawrsh! Donald! A star is goin' out!...!!"

"….We need to find the human's with the keys right away. Let's go" Donald said as Pluto ran into an ally way.

Donald then noticed Pluto was gone, "? Hey where's Pluto? Where'd that dog go?"

Pluto then noticed a young boy sitting up against the wall as he was holding a girl to him in a protective embrace, "Uhnn…" the boy said still out of it.

Pluto then licked the boy's face who turned out to be none other then Sora, "WHAT?!! What's going on?...A dog…" That's when he looked down in his arms and blushed lightly and started to shake the girl in his arms who was Ren lightly, "Ren…hey…wake up…Ren…"

Ren started to stir as her eyes fluttered open and she started at Sora until her senses came back and she jumped out of his arms and stood up blushing lightly but then looked around her key blade in her right hand.

Sora followed suit looking confused at why Ren just acted so weirdly then he said, "Wait a minute….where are we…?" Sora and Ren then walked out of the ally way and looked around.

Sora spoke first again, "We were sucked in with that giant…But where is this place?!" Sora then looked at the dog and asked, "….I guess you wouldn't know huh. HEY WAIT!" Sora yelled after the dog started to run off and Ren shook her head smiling lightly at Sora.

"Here we go again huh Ren?" Sora turned and smiled at Ren then noticed what she was wearing and blushed brightly. "Erm…We need to find you some suitable clothes!"

Ren blinked and shrugged at Sora but gave him a questioning look, "Why? Not used to seeing me like this Sora?"

Sora nodded his head still blushing slightly as they stared to walk off.

Ren stopped and looked towards a corner eyes narrowed, 'Someone is watching us….'

Sora turned back to her and yelled, "Coming Ren?"

Ren nodded and started off after him.

In the shadows were Ren was just looking was a figure, "So you've finally arrived…The holder's of the Key."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Ren where walking around when Sora started to say, "….What a weird town…."

"Yeah it is, isn't it Sora." Ren said as she stayed close to his side making him blush slightly from the close proximity.

That's when they saw a women who started to talk to Sora, "Hi, little boy. First time to Travers Town? Let me show you around." Sora looked scared and nervous, "!!??"

"NO THABKS!" He yelled panicked as he tried to get away from her.

" Oh don't be shy." She pressed on.

As Ren watched she started to get mad and was about to inter fear when one of those black creatures appeared out of nowhere this one dressed in night's armor.

"?!" Sora jumped away from the lady as the creature plunged its hand into her chest and pulled out a red heart.

Ren looked slightly alarmed and sick as Sora looked shocked and freaked out they thought at the same time, 'her heart?!'

The creature then crushed the heart in it's grasp and the lady started to disappear.

Sora thought wildly as she disappeared, 'She's disappearing?!' "!! Wha…what is this?!"

Sora yelled shocked as the lady turned into a creature just like the one that stole her heart.

Ren and Sora both gasped out Sora's gasp a loud yell as Ren's was a silent gasp.

"WHOA!! THOSE CREATURES FROM THE ISLAND!"

Sora then grabbed Ren by the hand and ran into the nearest shop back against the door as Ren stood beside him face black but looking at Sora slightly worried, 'Sora is doing his best to keep me out of danger…I should tell him more about what I know and what might happen…'

"Phew! Huff, Huff!" Sora was breathing hard when they heard a voice of a gruff man.

"Welcome. Hey, Kiddo's you two don't look like customers…and if your not a customer get out!" said the man and Sora's face showed complete shock as his jaw was dropped. Ren started at the man with a , "You jack ass look"

Just then banging was heard at the door and Sora jumped away from it in fright.

The old man then got out behind the counter and headed towards the door, "It's them again, huh? Darn Heartless. Move." He then pushed Sora out of the way as he opened the door.

Sora looked panicked and yelled, "Don't if you open the door…"

Just then the old man brought out an old fashioned camera and a beam shot out from the lens and destroyed all the creatures, "YOU'RE BAD FOR BUSINESS CREEPS!"

Sora's eyes bulged out of his head and he was in complete shock as he saw this while Ren's eye twitched and sighed and thought, 'He could of said something!'

The old man the said, "There we go. Hey kids, you both new around here? Where'd you both come from?" The old man said.

Sora got mad and yelled, "I'm not a kid! And the Names Sora!"

Ren just sighed and smiled at the old man and said, "My name is Ren."

The old man nodded and said, "All right, all right! Nice to meet you Ren, Sora! The heartless are monsters that eat people's hearts. Haven't seen them in this part of town for a while…they must of found something really delicious…" He trailed off.

"Hey Gramps," Sora started and got a "What?!" in reply, "Is this another world?"

Ren Stared at the old man as he looked at Sora with a stern look as she looked back at Sora she waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"We were on this island…next thing we know, we are in this town. We lost track of our friends too. Riku…and Kairi who is Ren's younger twin!"

The old man then said, "Well , this is Travers Town. A place for people who've lost their homeland. Your friends are probably on their way, too. Take a look around." He got a small Okay from Sora and a nod from Ren , "Oh and here you go!" After he said that he threw something at Sora's head.

"!" Sora caught a half eaten apple while Ren sweat dropped as it was half eaten.

"Eat that and Recharge yourself. Come back any time you need some help!" said the old man.

Sora had small tears in his eyes as he held the apple, "Uh, gramps…" Sora said

Ren sighed and rolled her eye, 'Hope Sora won't actually eat that…'

"The name's Cid! Not gramps and what is it?" Cid said.

Sora then blinked and pointed right at Ren blushing slightly averting his eyes from her, "Do you have any thing my friend can wear?" Sora asked as Cid chuckled.

"Aw…but she is just fine in that outfit isn't she? She has a fine body to boot!" Cid laughed.

Ren twitched and had a tick mark on her head but then jumped and looked shocked at Sora who started to yell.

"You pervert! Don't talk about her like that! I mean she does look pretty like that….ERK! I mean she needs clothes! So she isn't harassed by perverted men like you!!!" Sora was now blushing like crazy from his slip up and averted his eyes from Ren.

Ren blushed lightly and coughed, "Erm…Cid so do you have any clothes I can wear?"

Cid nodded and pushed Ren into a back room and shoved some clothes in with her.

Sora was looking out the window when he heard Cid complement Ren, he turned to Ren and his eyes widen at her new attire.

Ren stood there awkwardly staring at Sora shifting, Ren's hair was down and her long bangs framing her face and going past her chin as part of her hair rested on her shoulders and the rest down at her shoulder blades she was now wearing a black tight fitting tang top with a heart in the center of her chest with black elbow length gloves and a mini skirt that was decorated with mini hearts along the bottom rim of the skirt it also had slits on each side and black short shorts underneath, and wore black high heeled boots and her kitty chocker still on her neck and the tiny bell tinkling from her shifting.

Cid then patted Sora on the back hard snapping him out of his staring at Ren as Cid said, "Well Sora! Tell yer friend how she looks! She's waiting!"

Sora tried to fight down his blush and said, "Y-you look nice Ren." But he was also thinking, 'Ren looks so much like Kairi in that outfit…but…different…they look different….and act different but the way Ren is looking and acting is making me think so much of Kairi right now…and I am feeling guilty for it too….why…ARGH I AM SO CONFUSED!'

Ren blinked and smiled at Sora, "Thanks Sora…I feel weird in this outfit though but oh well! Let's go find Riku and my sister! Bye Cid!" Ren said and walked out of the store with Sora following.

"Thanks gramps!" Sora said as he left then saw Ren out cold in a mans arms.

"They'll keep coming after you both….as long as you both wield the Key Blades." The man had brown hair and eyes and a scar on his face.

"REN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! GIVE HER BACK! NOW!" Sora yelled pissed that he would do that to a girl and his best friend at that!

The man laid Ren down and walked towards Sora, "I'm sorry but… I'm going to ask you to take a little nap."

Sora looked shocked, "Wha- ?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora slowly opened his eyes as he saw Kairi, "You Okay?"

"Ooh….Kairi?!" Sora said still dazed.

"Kairi? Who's that? My name is Yuffie!" Said the girl who Sora thought was Kairi he jumped up in shock sitting on the bed.

"I think you over did it Squall." Said Yuffie. Yuffie had short black hair in the same style as Kairi's she wore a green short top that showed her mid drift a yellow scarf yellow gloves with fish net lining coming out and yellow shorts with a belt she also hand on boots and a head band.

"That's Leon!" Said the man who knocked Sora out.

Sora then froze and yelled in slight panic, "REN! What did you do with her?! Where is she!?" Sora demanded as Yuffie giggled and Leon smirked and Yuffie pointed down at his lap. Sora looked down and looked shocked and a light blush spreads onto his face to see Ren's head resting on his lap as she was still a sleep.

"Er…how…when…why…!?" Sora looked at Yuffie and Leon in embarrassment and question.

Leon smirked and said, "When I placed her on the ground you ran to her and grabbed her then I knocked you out, and well you jumped up so suddenly she fell from your grasp and now her head is resting on your lap."

Sora blushed but then looked at Yuffie and Leon curiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEEEOOON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled Donald and Goofy.

"I wonder where he is…" Goofy said out loud.

"This town is too huge!" Donald squawked

"If we don't hurry we will never find the key!" Donald quacked angrily.

"Uh-Yuh!" Was Goofy's only reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Key Blade's you both have…that's what the heartless are looking for. I concealed your heart so they wouldn't find you." Leon said.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sora said but just then he looked down to see Ren staring up at him.

"Sora? What happened?" Ren asked as she sat up but then blinked in shock as Sora yelled at Leon again, " Make Sense! What's going on here?"

"!" Every one jumped in shock as a loud bang was heard

Leon jumped into action, "Darn, they're already here…" he said

Yuffie jumped up and yelled, "LEON!"

Leon just yelled back at her, "YUFFIE, GO!"

Leon, Sora, and Ren ran out after Leon and stared at him as he started to speak.

"So many of them…There must be a boss somewhere. Let's go. Don't bother with the small fry." Leon said then waked on.

Sora looked mad and said, "Small fry?! Grrr….Whoa hey, wait!" Sora yelled as Ren sweat dropped at him and shook her head but then looked around with Sora at a shout.

"HELP!" Yelled two voices.

Sora and Ren looked up and saw a duck and dog fighting some heartless.

"FIGHT GOOFY! FIGHT!" Yelled the duck.

"I TRYIN' DONALD, But….AAHYOO! I'm falling!" Yelled Goofy as he grabbed Donald.

"HEY, WHERE'RE YOU GOING?!" Donald yelled.

Ren scrambled out of the way as Sora just stood still looking shocked, "Eh?"

BAM! The duck and dog fell right on top of Sora while Ren stood to the side staring at them in disbelief, 'A dog and a duck just landed on Sora….what the hell?!'

Just then Donald and Goofy saw the Key's in Sora and Ren's hands.

"THE KEY'S!" They yelled in unison. Ignoring Sora's ouch.

"?!?" Was their reactions as the ground started to shake and the walls rise from the ground up wards.

"What?! The wall is…" Sora said then jerked and pulled Ren to him as something fell from the sky almost landing on Ren, "WATCH IT!" he yelled. Staring at the giant heartless that was standing before them.

Ren stared at it eye twitching then pushed away from Sora and said in an annoyed and sarcastic voice, Oh yeah sure! Let's have a party now that we found the boss! Who gets refreshments."

Sora and Donald stared at it.

"Uhhhh…." Was Donald's intelligent reply.

"Not again!" Was Sora's.

Just then the Goofy appeared in front of Ren and Sora shielding them from an attack.

"YEEOW!" Goofy yelled.

"We'll back you two up! So let's fight together!" Donald and Goofy said.

Just then Ren pushed Sora out of the way of an attack and got hurt.

"REN!" Sora yelled shocked.

"CURE!: Yelled Donald and then Ren was standing there just fine no wounds.

"Thanks!" Ren yelled and started to attack the heartless right arm as Sora started on the left arm, while Donald got the right leg and Goofy got the left.

Pretty soon all that was left was the torso.

"Alright! Sora, Duck and Dog let's finish this!!!" Ren yelled as they all jumped at the boss.

"HERE'S THE….FINAL BLOW!" Yelled Sora as they all attacked the boss at once. Just then a shining blue heart flew out of the destroyed heartless.

Leon and Yuffie stood to the side watching as Yuffie said, "Wow! They are pretty good!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were looking for us…?" Sora asked.

"They, too have been seeking the wielders of the Key Blade's." Leon said.

Donald and Goofy then got bright smiles on their faces and said, "Hey, why not

Join us?! We can go to other worlds in our ship!"

"…, Riku…and Kairi…?" Sora asked with a depressed look.

"We'll find them too!" Donald chimed in.

Goofy then bent down to Donald's level and asked, "Really?"

Donald then whispered back to him, "But we need to find the king!"

"Sora, Ren go with them." Leon said

Sora and Ren turned to look at him.

"Especially if u want to find your friends." Leon finished

Sora looked down depressed but said, "…, Okay…"

Ren looked at Sora with a small frown and thought, 'Poor Sora…only if Kairi and Riku ended up with us….he wouldn't be this depressed….guess he doesn't like me with him…'

Donald then started to tsk both Ren and Sora snapping them back into the real world, "But you can't come along looking like that! No frowning! No sad face, okay! Smile! Our ship runs on happy faces!" Donald declared.

Sora looked at Donald still depressed as Ren smiled lightly at Donald's way of cheering Sora up.

"Happy faces…?" Sora asked slowly.

Goofy then chimed in smiling dorkily at Sora, "Uh-yup! Gotta look goofy like us!" he finished.

Sora then did the cheesiest and weirdest and silliest face, "Like this?!" Every one went silent until….

"THAT'S ONE SILLY FACE!!!" laughedYuffie, Donald, and Goofy while Ren just chuckled as Leon smirked.

Sora then scratched his nose and said, "Alright, I'll go! Hey, who are you guys?"

"Donald Duck here!" Donald said and held out his hand.

"Um banes Goofy!" Goofy said and held out his hand.

Sora smiled and put out his hand as well, "I'm Sora!" Sora then looked at Ren who blinked in surprise but then added her hand in.

"My name is Ren. And I will go to." Ren said smiling lightly.

"All for one and one for all!" The four of them cheered happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room a holo image of Sora, Ren, Donald, and Goofy cheering was playing in a dark room.

"Those little squirts took down the giant heartless!" Yelled and out raged voice of a woman.

"Such is the power of the Key Blade's. Their strength is not their own." Said another man.

"Turn him into a heartless and the girl…well I don't know but that will settle things quick enough!" Said another voice.

"Those two are the kings lackeys. A couple of bilge rats by the looks of them!" Said a mans voice

"You're no prize yourself." Said a female voice.

"SHUT UP YOU- -!" Yelled the out raged man but was cut off by a dark voice of a woman.

**"Enough. The Blade's chose them." **A women dressed entirely in black with horns on her head and a staff with a crow on it appeared in the room as she looked at the happy face of Sora and the gently smiling face of Ren.

**"Will he conquer the darkness or will it devour him? As for the girl…hehehe…she will be quite useful to us…and it seems…the boy is emotionally attached to this girl…but doesn't know it yet…we will wait and see what will become of their relation ship then tear it apart. Either way, they could be quite useful….ha ha ha!" **The evil women laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stood tall and proudly holding his key blade over his right shoulder, "All right let's go!!" He said

Ren held her key blade at her side and watched Sora with a blank look but held softness in the depths of her eyes, "Yes let's I want to find my sister and Riku as soon as possible." Ren said not taking her eyes off Sora and only averting them when he turned his gaze to her.

'Huh…I thought Ren was staring at me…oh well.' Sora thought.

"Where's the ship? The port?" Sora asked.

"Wait a second, Sora, Ren! We'll be going to many places….but you can't tell anyone that we're traveling from another world!" Donald said.

Sora looked at them with a confused look, "? Why not?" He asked,

Ren's eye twitched and she muttered lowly, "What a moron…" which made Leon who was standing next to her chuckle lightly.

Goofy then said, " We gotta protect the world border!"

"HA! THE "ORDER!" Donald yelled.

Leon then started to speak, "The order of worlds are being disrupted…due to the heartless."

Sora and Ren said at the same time, "Got it. What are they, anyways?"

"Heartless….those without hearts." Leon finished.

He handed Sora a piece of paper as Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at it while Ren peeked at it from over Sora's shoulder.

Leon continue, "A researcher named Ansem filed a report on the heartless."

Yuffie then took over giving a sigh, "I think it might help solve the mystery, but… the report is scattered everywhere, and we can't find it all."

Sora then asked, "What do you mean **"Everywhere"?**

Ren sighed and smacked Sora upside the head, "You dolt! It means we have to look all over the other worlds!"

Sora rubbed his head tenderly giving a withering glare to Ren who just smirked at him making him blush slightly and turn back to Leon and Yuffie.

Yuffie then continue, "Just like Ren said different worlds!"

"Gawrsh! That means the king- -" Donald then said, "Right! He might of gone looking for that report!"

Leon continued in a grave voice, "They feed off the darkness in people's hearts. Watch yourselves There is darkness in every one's hearts." He finished.

Sora looked shocked then looked at Ren who's face showed some emotion he couldn't identify.

'Kairi….Riku…I hope your both alright…Riku…don't give into the dark so easily please…' Ren thought to her self not aware of Sora's stare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was slowly wakening up and sat straight up on his knees looking around at the waterfalls and floating rocks as he sat in the middle of one and looked around, "Where…am I?" he said out loud then remembered something and his eyes widened

"_RIKU!!"_

"Ren…she called my name…she was worried….REN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Riku jumped up and called out then went silent as he heard Ren's voice.

'_Kairi….Riku…I hope your both alright…Riku…don't give into the dark so easily please…'_

"Ren…" Riku whispered out and fell to his knees. "Where am I and what do you mean…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here is chapter two…I hope it was okay…well Review! I think this is turning out okay…do you?  
**

**Sora4801**


	3. Falling into Wonderland & a old friend

Summary: What if Kairi had a twin sister? What do you think would happen then? Would things change or be the same. Their story and destiny's have been change by this fate but things don't seem as they appear. Once this story begins their life and dreams will be changed forever…or will they? And what if they gain a new friend one that they also lost long ago? But the person doesn't remember a thing about them. But the remember that person fine.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ Memories/ Reading/ flash backs_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Inside the gummi ship)

The inside of the ship had a below deck as the cock pit was above, there were mechanical hands around the area.

Sora looked around in awe, "WOW!"

Ren looked around with little interest but then looked at Sora and thought, "He is so amused by the littlest things….he is such a child…yet…he is not…I hate when he is sad….it makes me sad…and when he is happy so am I…I don't get why…'

Sora then turned and looked at Ren and smiled happily with his head cocked to the side and eyes closed and said cheerily, "Ren! Isn't this amazing?!"

Ren blinked and nodded blushing because Sora noticed her staring, 'He caught me staring! I feel so embarrass and I never feel that way…I have been blushing a lot lately too….around Sora….'

"Welcome to our ship!" Donald said

Sora then started to run around touching every thing in awe, "Wow, look at this!! Check this out! Cool!"

Just then Sora's head flew back from something hitting him in the chin.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! Will you stop touching every thing you see?!" Yelled a small voice.

Sora had a bloody nose from the hit to his face, "Huh?"

"DOWN HERE! We're trying to keep this place clean! Don't make a mess okay?" said a chipmunk with a black nose holding a mini broom as a chipmunk with a red nose cleaned with a mini rag.

Donald then said, "those are Chi' N' Dale, there're the mechanics of the gummi ship."

"HEY! DON'T CALL US "THOSE"! Nice to meet you!" Chip and Dale said.

Ren blinked and picked up Dale and started to pet his head with her index finger, "your really cute."

Chip then yelled at Sora, "Take off your shoes when you enter the cockpit!!"

Sora did so and so did Ren then they notice a cricket wearing a hat and cape.

"Welcome! I'm Jiminy Cricket, caption of this ship!" said Jiminy

Donald sat down at the drivers chair and said, "Everybody ready? Fasten your seat belts!

Chip and Dale ran around yelling, "Take the engine to full throttle! Aye- Aye, sir!"

"BLAST OFF!!!" Every one yelled.

Ren who was sitting next to Sora gasped and fell onto his lap as Sora was pushed back into his seat and he held her around the waist, "WHOA!" They both yelled.

"Sora! Ren! Take a look outside!" Donald yelled

Out side there were stares every where, all different colors and sizes.

Ren who was still sitting on Sora's lap looked outside at the marvelous site with him.

"Amazing…! If only Kairi and Riku could see this huh Ren?" Sora said and looked down at the girl in his lap who looked back at him and they both blushed as their faces where inches apart when Ren suddenly slipped off his lap and was sitting next to him and looking back out the window blushing lightly.

"Yeah…it is amazing and Kairi and Riku would have loved this site!" Ren Said smiling lightly.

"We're here! Donald said.

"Already?" Sora and Ren asked

The world had a castle on the top and a hut on the bottom the world was painted in red and white checker patterns with hearts on them.

"It's Wonderland!" Donald said

Sora had a big grin on his face and said, "I'm so excited!"

Ren blinked and nodded, "I am too."

"Hey, don't jump out to hastily! Look right and left! Donald said

"Careful!" Goofy chimed in as they walked out of the ship.

Sora and Ren had shocked looks on their faces as they looked down, "HEY GUYS LOOK DOWN!" They yelled.

"Down?" Donald and Goofy asked

"Garsh!" Goofy said

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Ren screamed as she griped onto Sora as he held her around the waist.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora yelled as the dropped.

BAM! CRASH! Goofy landed onto of Donald while Sora was laying on his back with Ren resting on top of him as they all laid there blinking.

"Ouch…How come we're always landing on…." Donald and Goofy complained.

Just then a rabbit in a suit carrying a pocket watch and umbrella bounced of Donald's head.

"OH MY!!!OH MY FUR ABD WHISKERS! I'M KATE, I'M LATE…I'M LATE!" The rabbit yelled in a panic.

Sora, Ren, Donald, and Goofy then stood up Sora's arms still wrapped around Ren's waist and her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Ren was sweat dropping at Donald's obvious anger and whispered to Sora, "You know what I think…that duck PMS's to much…"

Sora blinked and a huge sweat drop slowly rolled down the side of his head and he whispered back sheepishly, "Errrrrm…What is PMS, Ren?"

Ren's eye twitched and then shook her head saying, "Never mind Sora. I will tell you when your older." But in her mind she thought, 'My god! How dense can he get! Even Riku new what PMS is!'

Sora then turned and looked down at Ren pouting, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! That's not cool! And Why when I am older huh well Ren How co-!!" Sora stoped in mid rant just noticeing he is still holding her around the waist and a blush slowly started to form Ren reminding him of Kairi again making him feel guilty again, 'Erk….how and when…..crap….now I am starting to think of Kairi…just because Ren is dressed sorta like her and they are twins and all…but…I can't help feel bad….Ren is Ren and Kairi is Kairi….'

Ren looked back at Sora then tilted her head at his stare, "Sora? What's with that stare?" Ren slowly took her arms off of his neck and waited for him to notice her, "Sora you can let go now."

Sora then blinked and let Ren go while staring at Donald when he heard and angry quack.

Ren sighed and waited for Donald's "PMSing" to stop, 'Geez…he is so annoying and I wanna roast him.'

"What the-? Let's follow him!" Donald yelled as the rabbit disappeared down the hall.

"Oh dear, I'm here! I should be there! She'll have my head for sure! Huff! Huff! Weez!" Was the rabbit's frantic calls as he ran.

Ren looked sickened , "Off with his head! What are we in! Medieval times?!"

Sora looked at Ren with a weird look, "What the heck is a medieval time?"

Donald and Goofy gave Ren a suspicious look and thought, 'Medieval times? Wasn't that a time period for a different world?'

Just then out of nowhere someone fell right on top of Sora with a loud bang!

"Ouch…what hit me…." Sora asked then at up as what ever fell on him rolled to the side.

All of hem stared at the girl she had long lavender hair with dark purple highlights that went to her knees, she had lavender eyes with white pupils, she wore a elegant dark purple kimono with a lavender obi, the kimono was decorated with red cherry blossom patterns, she also wore traditional Japanese sandals. (Not that any of them know. They never saw someone dressed like that probably)

The girl stared at them all then bowed in front of Sora her long hair falling over her shoulders, "Gomen….I didn't mean to fall on you…" the girl said.

Sora and Ren's eyes widen as they saw the girl.

"No way…can't it be…" Ren whispered out as she stared at the girl.

Sora's eyes started to soften but still held surprise as he said the girls name softly, "…Yume…"

The girls slowly stood up straight after brushing her hair back over her shoulder and stared at Sora curiously, "How do you know my name?"

Sora and Ren looked at each other and back at Yume, "What do you mean Yume? Your our best bud! You lived with me since we were 10…but then you left the islands…it's me Sora!" Sora said to Yume in a kind yet soft voice.

"And me Ren! Your other best bud!" Ren said stareing at her but then winced as Donald yelled and started to run off after the rabbit.

"WAIT!! THAT DARN RABBIT…!!!" Donald yelled as he ran after the rabbit with Goofy on his tail.

Ren started to run after them and called back to Sora, "Sora! Hurry up! Bring Yume with you!"

Sora then looked at Yume and decided she couldn't run in that out fit so he picked her up bridal style and started to run after them and Sora tried to ignore the strong sent of something he couldn't describe but was making him want to sniff Yume's hair.

Yume's eyes widened as the boy Sora picked her up bridal style and started running after a duck , a dog and that girl Ren, 'What is going on here?'

Every one then ran into a small room and looked around.

"Huh?" every one went.

Sora walked in and gently placed Yume down as she stood by his side not knowing to do.

"He's gone!" Ren and Goofy said in unison.

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked.

Yume taped Sora's shoulder and pointed down at his shoe.

"HEY!!" Sora yelled and made every one look at the tiny ant sized rabbit running on the floor and into a small door.

Sora bent down close to the door with Ren, "What? How did he get so small?" Sora asked while poking the door's handle with his right index finger as Yume blinked when she notice the door had eyes and they opened.

"No you're simply too big." The door spoke.

Ren, Sora, Donald and Goofy gasped while Yume just shook her head as she stood by a table with two bottles.

"Take that medicine and go through. I'm tired and sleepy." The door said

"THE DOOR IS TALKING!?" Yelled Ren and Donald.

"Hi how's it going?" Goofy asked.

Sora walked over to the table as Yume held out a blue labeled bottle to him, "Here…"

Sora took it form her and stared at it, "Medicine? So this is it?" Sora then took a sip and in a puff of smoke they were standing on the floor. Sora got so excited just as Ren was.

"Cool!" Ren said happily.

"The outside world is so **mysterious!!" **Sora said with his eyes wide and hands in fist as he jumped up and down happy.

Donald looked weird out and said, "I think this is a little **TOO** mysterious…"

Yume sighed and walked over to the door and waited for every one else, 'These people are weird…and a talking duck and dog? What's next a queen that wants to cut ever body's heads off?' She thought to herself.

"WOW! We're really small!" Sora said happily

"Hey, let us through! Hey wake up!" Ren yelled at the door.

"Sora, Ren, and uhhh…Yumi…no yummy….no…oh yeah! Yume! This way!" Goofy said happily

"I think we can get through this hole" Donald said.

Sora made sure he was in front with Yume behind him, then Ren, then Donald then Goofy.

"Oh brother…" Sora said as they crawled through the hole in the wall.

Just as they came out of the hole they saw a court room and a girl with blonde hair and a blue dress on the trail.

"The court is now in SESSION!" Yelled the rabbit after it blue a horn.

A very fat and ugly queen sat on the thrown and started to speak, "This girl is the culprit! There's no doubt about it! And do you know why…? BECAUSE I SAY SO THAT'S WHY!"

The young girl who looked about ten wore a blue dress with an apron and a bow tied around her blonde hair she wore knee high white socks and black dress shoes. "That is completely unfair! I've done nothing wrong! You may be queen…but that doesn't give you the right to be so….so mean!" The girl finished.

"SILENCE! YOU DARE DEFY ME!?" The queen yelled.

Ren then stepped forward next to Donald and asked, "What's going on?"

They all looked confused and freaked out by what was going on except for Yume who looked curious.

"GUILTY AS CHARGED! FOR THE CRIME OF ATTEMPTED THEFT OF MY HEART!" The queen roared.

"No…" Was the girl's weak reply.

Sora and Ren's eyes widened while Donald and Goofy looked shocked and Yume's eyes just hardened and she went silent.

"HEART?! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" Sora and Ren yelled.

"Well….If we do that, we'll be interfering with their world…which is not good." Donald said

"But…" Was Sora's and Ren's reply.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!" The queen yelled

Yume's eye twitched, "Okay…so I was right…this is weird…" Yume then ran right for the girl causing Sora and Ren to go in alarm and Donald to look mad.

"NO! OH, PLEASE!" The girl cried

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" Sora yelled as Ren and him ran after Yume was had the girl in a protective embrace.

"Oh no…" Donald said as he slapped his head.

Sora then ran up them and stared at Yume was holding the girl in a protective embrace as they where surrounded by the card guards.

The ugly queen then got even uglier by pointing at them , "WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY COURT…YOU FOOLS!"

"Wait a minute…" Ren started eyeing Yume who held the girl tighter looking not the least bit fazed.

"We know who the real culprit is!" Sora finished

"Yeah the heartle—MMPH!" Goofy said then got cut off by Donald's hand.

"If you say the name we will be deeply interfering with this world! We have to keep the heartless a secret!" Donald whispered harshly to them.

"Nonsense. Have you any proof?" The queen said

"Well….umm…" Sora said.

Just then Ren yelled in anger, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET YUME GO!:

Yume was now trapped in a cage with Alice who's hands where now holding the metal bars while Yume just smiled at Sora gently.

Sora's eyes narrowed as the queen started to speak, " Very well…bring me the proof of the girl's innocence's and I will let your friend go as well….or it's off with ALL YOUR HEADS!!! Till then …court is adjourned!" She yelled.

Sora and then went up to the cage and looked up at Yume and The girl.

"Just you wait! We'll find the true criminal and get you out! Yume don't worry! Take care of the girl!" Sora said.

"But where can we find evidence? Donald asked

"The Cheshire Cat I met in the woods may know something. Be careful—" The girl said.

"Sora!" Yelled Yume as the cage closed and she couldn't see him any longer.

"Yume!" Sora yelled and looked at the guard.

"Get going! You may not speak with the defendant or your friend as of now!" said the guard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In side the cage with Yume and the girl, Yume was studying her.

"Excuse me…but is there something on me?" The young girl asked.

"Hm…oh no…by the way my name is Yume. What is yours?" Yume asked smiling at the young girl like a mother or sister would.

The young girl blushed and said, "oh dear! I am sorry! How could I forget to introduce myself! My name is Alice!" the young girl now known as Alice said.

"That is a pretty name." Yume smiled at her.

Alice then looked worried and a bit scared, "Do you think your friends will find any evidence?" Alice asked

Yume sighed, " I am not sure…I don't even know if they are my friends….I just met them…"

Alice tilted her head to the side but then asked, "Then why did you yell his name out? It seemed like a natural reaction. And the way he yelled your name to Yume!"

Yume blinked then thought hard, 'Why did I yell his name…and why did he yell mine…it seemed like worry when he yelled my name…and something else…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Ren, Donald, and Goofy where now in the woods walking around.

"Let's tell the queen that the heartless did it." Ren said

"We're already deeply interfering with this world anyway." Sora said but thought, 'We need to get Yume out of there fast…'

"NO!! Every person should keep living only in their own world! It'll just cause confusion. That's why we have to keep it a secret!" Donald said

"Really? Well, that may or may not be true." Said a voice from up in a tree

Sora, Ren, Donald and Goofy then looked up in the tree to see a purple and pink cat.

"The Cheshire Cat knows everything. All you have to do is avoid getting confused." The cat said

"THE CHESHIRE CAT! " Ren and Sora yelled

"Here you go." As the cat said that a box bounced off of Ren's head, then Donald's and then the box fell into Sora's hands.

"OW!" Donald and Ren said.

"!" Was Sora's reaction

"The evidence you seek is in that box…or is it? To trust or not to trust. I trust you will decide." The cat said but then disappeared into thin air.

"He's gone!" Ren yelled pointing to the spot the Cheshire cat was just in

"What a creepy guy…" Donald said

"What's in here?" Sora asked and with a curious face opened the box.

"GAH!" Ren yelled and jumped to the side as a heartless jumped out of the box and ran into the court yard.

"It's a heartless! STOP!" Sora yelled running after it.

"WHAT! WHO IS THAT?! WHY YOU --!" The queen yelled in outrage

"YOU'RE MAJESTY! **HE'S** the evidence! LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled

"NO!" The queen yelled shielding her face from the heartless.

SLASH! Sora and Ren had brought their key blade's down on the heartless killing it instantly.

"Do you see?! **NOW** do you see that Alice is innocent! And Yume go! Let them go!" Sora and Ren yelled

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LOWER THE--!" A guard yelled

"YUME?! ALICE?!" Ren and Sora yelled in shock to see they were gone.

"ALICE….! WHERE IS ALICE?! I DON'T CARE WHO FINDS HER! JUST DO IT!!" The queen roared.

"This doesn't look too good…" Ren said

"Gawrsh…"Goofy added in

"Yume is gone…damn it…" Sora said glareing at the ground.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!" The queen yelled.

"LET'S GI LOOK FOR ALICE!" Donald yelled as they all ran into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the cage when the heartless came into the court yard Yume and Alice gasped in shock as a black portal appeared on the back side of the cage, and a boy with long silver hair came out, he wore a yellow shirt with black lining and an x on it, he also wore blue pants and shoes and gloves.

"W-who are you?" Alice asked while leaning into Yume's protective embrace.

Yume stared at the boy with curious eyes, "What do you want?"

The boy looked at them with his greenish blue eyes, "I am here for Alice. So girl let her go or else I will be forced to hu-!!" The boy stoped in mid sentence and stared at Yume in shock.

Yume stared at him curiously, "What?"

"Yume! Is it really you?! It is! It's me! Riku!" Riku said smiling brightly as he thought, 'It's Yume! I found her after 4 years! But wait…why is she in this cage with Alice…'

Alice gasped as she was ripped from Yume's grasp, "Ah! Yume!"

Yume's eyes widened more as her wrist was grabbed, "Huh! Let us go!" she yelled

Riku shook his head and walked through the portal as they where being dragged by Riku, Yume's eyes started to glow a dark purple color and she vanished from Riku's hold, leavening him and Alice in the darkness.

"Oh no! Yume!" Alice said in shock

Riku's eyes widened and he in shock then narrowed in anger as he and Alice vanished from the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THAT QUEEN IS CRAZY! The heartless probably took Alice…and Yume!" Donald said.

"I thought the heartless only attacked people on the spot." Ren said.

"I'm not sure…but something may be manipulating the heartless something really evil…" Donald said.

Just then something dropped into Sora's arms and he wobbled from the sudden wait.

"YUME!" Ren yelled shocked to see her out cold in Sora's arms.

Sora stared at her his eyes wide, "Yume? Yume! Wake up!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other then back at Ren and Sora, "Yer friend is safe!" Goofy said cheerily

"Mmmm….uhn…." Yume slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sora with dark purple eyes that radiated darkness making Sora's eyes widen and him shiver.

"So….ra?" Yume asked as her eyes went back to lavender radiating light and kindness making Sora blink in confusion.

'I could have sworn her eyes were dark…' Sora thought then put Yume down.

"Glade your okay Yume!" Ren said smiling happily

Yume nodded and jumped a little when the Cheshire cat popped out of nowhere

"AHHH!!" Sora yelled in shock while Ren clung to Goofy's arm

"Might you be looking for Alice?" The Cheshire cat asked them

"Yeah! Did you see her?" Sora asked sweat dropping

Yume thought to her self, 'This place is too weird for my likeing….'

"No." The Cheshire cat said.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ren yelled angrily

"Well, I know where the shadow is." The Cheshire Cat replied and disappeared after giving a hint to where to go.

Sora, and the gang where now back in the room with the small door and looked around until Yume pointed at the Cheshire cat.

"This way? That way? Where? Does it matter? Did you know that…when you turn on the light, a shadow is made?" The Cheshire cat said as a flame appeared on his paw and he light the cealing light.

Just then a giant heartless swinging pins fell down from the cealing, it looked like it was made of paper as well.

"Are you prepared for the worst? If you're not…that's too bad!" The Cheshire cat said

"You…YOU TRICKED US!!!" Sora and Ren yelled together as Yume took out two fans a white one and a black one and got into a fighting stance without any one noticeing her.

"Tricked you? Nothing of the sort! The Cheshire cat is always here to help the weak." The cat said. And just as he finished the heartless struck out and made Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ren's butts go on fire but Yume jumped out of the way.

Yume watched as they all ran in panicked circles yelling "HOT! HOT! HOT!" and looked at the Cheshire cat.

"…You'll never make it like that. I'll give you something you're missing." He said and as he did snow flakes appeared around Sora, Ren and Yume.

"Oh?" Sora and Ren went as the fire was put out on them.

"HOT! HOT!" Donald yelled with tears in his eyes his butt still in flames.

"Donald!" Ren yelled

"WHOA!!" Sora yelled and a blast of Ice flew out at Donald putting out the fire then Goofy.

Yume then charged at the Heartless throwing out her hand holding the black fan and a blast of dark purple flames flew out in the shape of a black tiger, "Tiger dance!!"

Sora , Ren, Donald, and Goofy stared at Yume's attack in shock as it hit the heartless dead on making it stumble.

"The wielder of the Key Blade's and the wielder of the fans of Fate and Destiny should be able to use a little magic, right?" The Cheshire cat said

"Ma--…. MAGIC?!" Ren and Sora yelled looking at their key blades

"SORA! REN! HERE IT COMES!" Donald yelled as the four of them where blasted with fire.

"Ouch…TAKE THIS!" Ren and Sora yelled as the fired a blast of ice at the heartless as Yume jumped in the air a twirled sending out a white tiger with her white fan as she yelled, "ICE TIGER!"

Ren and Sora's attacks where deflected as Yume's hit the heartless face dead on.

"Damn it! Why dose Yume's attack hit and ours don't?!" Ren growled out to Yume who was in a battle stance.

""URGH…! My magic isn't working…." Sora grounded out.

Just then the heartless stomped on every one hurting them except Donald and Yume.

"WHOA!" Sora, Ren and Goofy yelled

"CURE!" Donald yelled healing every one instantly.

"SORA! REN! YOU HAVE RO CONCENTRATE! JUST WATCH HOW YUME DOES IT! AND TRY TO!" Donald yelled at them.

"What?" Sora and Ren asked as they looked at Yume while Donald was still yelling at them.

"ACCUMULATE POWER AT THE TIP OF THE KEYBLADE! IMAGINE THE ENEMY FREEZING! CONCENTRATE IN YOUR MIND!" Donald yelled at them

Sora looked at Yume who was having trouble fighting by her self as she looked at Sora and Ren for help.

'The enemy…will freeze!' Sora and Ren thought.

"FREEZE!!!" Sora, Ren and Yume yelled as they fired of a powerful combined blizzard attack at the heartless.

The heartless then froze and fell to the ground defeated, and a big blue heart flew out and disappeared.

"We…" Ren said

"Gaw…gawrsh…"Goofy said.

"Oh my." Was the Cheshire cat's response.

"SORA! REN! YUME YOU DID IT!" Goofy and Donald yelled hugging Ren and Sora while Yume stood to the side hiding her fans in her long kimono sleeves.

Just then the door knob started to wake up and speak, "Uh…What, is it? What's going on? Such a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" it said with a yawn and in his mouth showing a keyhole.

Sora and Ren looked at it and thought at the same time, 'Eh? Something's glowing…'

"A Keyhole?" Sora said and just then a beam of light shot out from the tip of his key blade startling them all.

"!!" They all went except for Yume

"Let me sleep in peace…" the doorknob said

"What…was that?" Sora asked looking at his key blade while Ren poked it curiously.

"It sounded like something clicked." Donald said.

Just then a something fell at Yume's feet and she picked it up and handed it to Goofy.

"Hey, it's a gummi block! Uh, but this gummi ain't like others, no sir!" Goofy said

"You're right. I've never seen this kind of gummi block before." Donald said.

"Gummi block?" Sora and Ren asked

"Yeah, they're used as components for our gummi ship." Donald said,

"Splendid! You're quite the hero." The Cheshire cat cheered catching every one's attention. "Really quite excellent! Your powers have blossomed! I can't wait to see what you'' do next!"

"Cheshire cat…" Ren began.

"Who are you?" Sora finished

The Cheshire cat was silent for a bit but then started to speak his face blank, "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. My friend's I'm afraid she's gone! Gone with the shadows…into darkness…just ask your purple haired friend how!" With that he vanished making every one turn to Yume whose head was turned away from them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in that dark room there where three figures sitting around the holograph table.

"It needs to shut its big mouth!" Said the woman. As she looked at the images of Sora and the gang.

"We should have finished him off when he turned down our offer." Said a mans voice that sounded British.

"Too late for that." Said another man that sounded Arabian

"Even if we let him live, he can't do us much harm." Said the Arabian man as he looked at the holo image of Sora and them looking at Yume curiously.

"But the boy is a problem as well as those girls." Said the Arabian man

"We need to take care if this right away-" But he got cut off.

"**There's no need to rush. It will take ages for them to find the others…besides…the pieces are all falling into place in our favor…all we need is that Yume girl and the other princesses. Hahahah!" ** The evil sorceress in black laughed as she watched a scared and confused Alice run around.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

_**"Yume? What happened?" Sora asked her putting his right hand on her right shoulder stareing at her curiously.**_

_**"…I…really don't remember Sora….I am sorry…" Yume said looking at him truthfully.**_

_**Ren snorted and crossed her arms over her chest but stayed silent as she sat down in her spot on the gummi ship.**_

_**"Well…let's go! Every one buckle up!" Donald said as he stared to fly the ship away.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well how was the third chapter? Was it okay? Was it long enough for you all? Please review!**

**Sora4801**

'


	4. Back to Travers Town

Summary: What if Kairi had a twin sister? What do you think would happen then? Would things change or be the same. Their story and destiny's have been change by this fate but things don't seem as they appear. Once this story begins their life and dreams will be changed forever…or will they? And what if they gain a new friend one that they also lost long ago? But the person doesn't remember a thing about them. But the remember that person fine.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ Memories/ Reading/ flash backs_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they boarded the gummi ship Ren started to chew out Yume, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy winced at Ren's volume.

"Yume! What did he mean!? Where's Alice?! How did you escape?! What are **YOU **hiding from us?!" Ren was fuming her hands on her hips and a huge tick mark on her head.

Yume was looking down her long bangs covering her face as she stayed silent her hands folded together while she stood silently, "…"

That made Ren's tick mark larger as she yelled in anger and plopped down on a seat looking out the window, "Fine. Don't tell me. Guess you really don't remember us. Because you would tell us anything and trusted us." Ren mumbled out.

Donald slowly took the pilots seat and started to start up the gummi ship as he sighed.

Goofy then took the laser's chair and looked at Sora who was staring at Ren then at Yume with soft eyes, 'Gawrsh…I can't tell who Sora likes…wait…does he like someone?' Goofy thought and started to scratch his head.

"Yume…what happened in that cage…where is Alice?" Sora asked gently placing his right hand on her right shoulder looking at her with soft eyes.

Yume stiffened a bit but then looked up at Sora threw her bangs and said softly, "I really don't remember…I am sorry…Sora…"

Sora then nodded and then looked at Ren who looked angry that Yume told him what's wrong and not her and that he could tell Ren thought Yume was lying, 'Is Yume lying…the Yume I know would never lie…but Ren…she has bad judgment always has…after all her and Riku are very competitive while Kairi was always the judge and agreed to anything…while Yume…Yume she was the peace maker and always helped someone when hurt and a sister or mother figure to the younger kids…but she has a bad temper if I remember and would start fighting with her play sword or fans…but she could beat Riku when mad! Whoa…I am remembering things I forgot…any how…I will trust Yume for now…' Sora thought as he sat down on the couch behind Ren.

Yume looked around then blinked as Sora smiled at her and patted the spot next to him, Yume smiled slightly and sat down next to him and then blinked and watched Sora as he started to speak glumly while he looked out the window.

"I couldn't find anyone…No Alice….No king…and no Riku and Kairi…" He mumbled out glumly, Sora then closed his eyes and got a image of a smiling and laughing Kairi and Riku, 'Riku…Kairi…Where are you?!' Sora then opened his eyes in shock to see feel his cheeks getting pulled back .

"Don't worry! We'll find them, Sora." Yume said as she sat back down next to him smiling as, Ren, Chip and Dale started to pull hat his face.

"Hey!" Ren yelled pulling his hair.

"Wipe that look off your face!" Dale said.

"Come one! Smile, Smile!" Chip chirped in.

Sora then closed his eyes and grinned, "Okay…Sorry about that!"

If you where outside the gummi ship you could see it is whizzing out of control and yells coming within.

"All right Donald! What's the next course?" Ren asked.

"I WANNA BE PILOT!" Sora yelled and grabbed the controls.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Donald said in panic as a huge asteroid appeared right before their eyes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Ren and Yume screamed as they held onto each other.

"GAWRSH!!!" Goofy yelled.

"ACK! DONALD! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE!!!" Sora yelled forgetting he was the one steering now.

"SORA!!! STEAR AWAY FROM THE ASTR-!!!" Donald never got to finish as they crashed head first into it then plummeted down out side of the gates to Travers down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Travers Town)

"Okay, talk to you later, Cid." Yuffie said as she walked out of the accessories shop, as soon as she looked up she saw the weirdest sight at the entrance gates.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RAMMED US INTO A METEOR! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M LETTING YOU FLY OUR SHIP!!!" Donald yelled angrily at Sora

Ren's hair was now frizzed and sticking in different directions as her clothes where colored black, Sora's clothes where burned slightly as his hair became an afro somehow and his face was like this eyes in lines and his mouth open slightly, Goofy was smiling like an idiot , while Donald was still yelling.

That's when Yuffie noticed the girl in a kimono who looked perfectly fine, the only one un scratched and burnt, she then saw that Sora and them noticed her, and Sora and Ren said,

"Um, that's why we're back…." Sora said.

"Yeah cuz you crashed us into an asteroid SORA!" Ren yelled pointing at him.

Yuffie just sweat drooped at them and asked, "Hey Sora, Ren! Who's that girl?"

Sora and Ren blinked and turned to Yume who jumped a little in surprise and two purple cat ears appeared on her head along with a long tail making all their jaws drop.

"What the?! Yume! What the hell?" Ren yelled in shock staring at her ears that twitched on her head.

Sora blinked and blushed lightly at the though he just had, 'what the…why did I just think that?! I mean yeah her ears look so silky and soft and I wanna pet them but…ERK! NO! Don't think that way…maybe she would let me if I ask…' Sora then started to bang his head on a near lamppost making every one stare at him and sweat drop.

"I am Yume…and errr…I get cat ears and tail when my emotions get the better of me or when I get scared or shocked and I go kitten when I get sick…." Yume said softly and bowed to Yuffie.

Yuffie blinked then bowed in return then stood up and smiled brightly declaring, "I am the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!"

Sora then stoped bashing his head and said, "We also want to ask Leon something's."

Yuffie blinked and nodded, "Leon's probably in the basement…actually sewers. He trains there all the time.

Yuffie then gave them directions and they went.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Basement)

"Ewwwwww! This water is gross! How come your carrying Yume, Sora?!" Ren asked.

Sora was holding Yume bridal style and sweat dropped as he said, "Well…this out fit is silk and I don't want it to get dirty, I mean Yume doesn't have any other clothes right now, now does she Ren."

Donald then said to interrupt the fight that was sure to come, " I didn't know there was a place like this underground…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Basement)

Sora and the gang sat on the rock surface staring at Leon who was drying off his sweat with a towel.

Yume noticed that as soon as Leon started to speak he was looking at her.

"So…you found the keyhole…" Leon said.

Sora nodded as he waited for Leon to continue as well as the rest of them.

"So, you found the keyhole…" Leon said again and Ren rolled her eyes.

"You said that already and we clarified it already Leon!" Ren said but Leon ignored her, his eyes still on Yume but waiting for someone to answer him.

"Yeah. The key blade glowed…and locked it automatically." Sora said now noticing Leon staring at Yume and Yume staring back at Leon as if in a challenge her cat ears still twitching on her head.

"According to Ansem's report…each world among the stars…has a keyhole that leads to the heart of that world." Leon continued.

"The heart of the world?" Sora and Ren asked together

"The heartless are trying to steal the hearts of each world. They exist in every heart, and appear when darkness enters the heart. And when the heartless steak the heart, the world will disappear." Leon continued still looking at Yume.

Yume's eyes darkened a bit her eyes turning that creepy dark purple.

Leon noticed this and his eyes went slightly wide but then narrowed as Yume's eyes went back to their normal lavender color.

Sora, Ren, Donald and Goofy looked alarmed at what Leon said not noticeing Yume's eyes change.

"That's why the keyholes must be locked…using the key blades and the fans of Fate and Destiny, But we don't know who wields those fans yet…but Sora you're the only one who can lock the world's keyholes. Besides, seeing other worlds would probably serve you well. So that's why—" Leon continued but cut off by Sora who looked shocked and panicked.

"B-But I'm just a- -" this time Sora got cut off in his sentence as a young women in a pink dress and pink bow with brown hair and gentle green eyes came up to them with a tray, a pitcher and glass cups for every one.

"You can do it…Sora." She said

"This is Aerith. She's a friend of ours." Leon said.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Aerith asked politely.

Sora, Ren, Donald, and Goofy took a glass of lemonade from Aerith, "Thanks." They all said.

"I asked Cid to fix the gummi ship." Aerith said trying to give Yume and Leon a glass but they denied politely.

Sora was sweat dropping a lot at Aerith but said, "Really?"

Sora then blinked and said, "Oh yeah…Yume found a gummi block that's different from others. Any idea what it's for?" Sora asked

"Ask Cid. HE should know." Leon answered

"Great…Thanks! Come on Yume, Ren, Donald, Goofy! Let's go!" Sora said smiling happily.

Leon grabbed a hold of Yume's hand before she could leave on pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "Aerith and I know what you are…do you think you could hide it from them forever…after all you know the future am I right…" he said

Yume's eyes widened as he let her go and she ran to Sora who picked her up and carried her through the water.

'How…how does he know when I am not so sure what I am myself…'Yume thought to herself.

Leon and Aerith watched them until they where out of sight.

"Leon…what will happen now that, that girl is with them…?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"We have to wait and see Aerith…only time will tell on who will win Sora's heart or if he will stay with the girl he is looking for…but one of them will have to…" Leon trailed off looking at Aerith with solemn eyes as they shared an understanding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cid's shop)

Cid was standing holding the weird gummi block Yume had found and he looked ticked, "You're flyin' a gummi ship and you know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground." Cid said with his hands on his hips, "All right! I'll install it while I'm fixing the gummi ship!" He finished

"Really?" Ren asked and at Cid's nod Sora yelled, "COOL!"

Cid then scratched his nose and said, "I told you to come to me in times of trouble. I'm always here to help! Thought while working on that…I've got something I need **YOU GUYS** to do for **ME."** Cid said.

"HUUH?!" Sora, Ren, Donald, and Goofy said while Yume was in a corner thinking.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD IF "GIVE AND TAKE"? Don't make me angry!" Cid said his face suddenly huge and ominous with a huge tick mark.

"GOTCHA!!" Ren and Sora yelled.

Cid then held out a book to Yume, Yume then took the book and looked at it then looked back up at Cid, "?"

"I need you all to deliver this book." Cid said.

Sora peeked over Yume's shoulder and looked at the book as Ren stood to the side with a frown at Cid.

"What is it? A love diary?" Sora asked now looking at Cid whose face showed anger.

"NO!! It goes to the old house past the third district. You can't miss it." He yelled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me! Anybody home?" Sora asked as they stared at a door with a fire symbol on it.

Yume then took out her black fan and swished it mumbling out a, "Fire bird…"

And a small flame in the shape of a swallow flew out and hit the door making it open and no one noticeing she opened it,

"Hey…the doors open…" Sora and Ren mumbled.

"Wow…hey looks like we have to jump across those moving rocks!" Ren said and jumped but fell right into the water and came back on land dripping wet and looking like a drowned cat, "Pituwe…not a word Sora!" Ren yelled wringing out her hair.

Sora was trying to hold his laughter in but blinked and saw that Yume was already at the house on the small island, 'How did she…'

In side the house they looked around but Yume and Sora heard a voice of a girls.

"There's something about this musty old place…Hey! Doesn't this remind you of our secret spot?" It was Kairi speaking and she was turned to the side slightly facing Yume and Sora.

Sora's eyes went wide and he started to rub at it not believing what he was seeing, "KAIRI?!"

Yume stared at her in confusion as the girl turned to her and smiled, "Yume! Long time no see! Don't you remember the secret spot?"

Just then a loud cough and bang was heard making Yume and Sora turn towards an old man in a blue wizard robes and hat with a long beard and glasses.

"PHEW! Well, well…you've arrived soon then I expected." The old man said.

Just then Sora and Yume turned back to where Kairi was just standing.

'What was that…?' Sora thought then noticed Yume looking at where Kairi once stood, 'Did Yume see Kairi as well?! Should I ask her…?'

'That girl…looks like Ren in a way…are they twins?' Yume thought then turned her attention to the old wizard.

"So Cid repaired the book, did he? Excellent! My name is Merlin. As you can see, I'm a sorcerer. Your king has requested that I help you out." Merlin said

"The king?! Where is he?" Donald asked.

"Well, now. Let me see…that's a good question. But one thing is for certain- - your king is trying to bring peace back to all worlds. He asked me to train you in the art of magic. Especially Sora and Ren." Merlin finished

Ren and Sora looked up at Merlin and said, "Us?"

Then Ren looked at Yume and asked, "What about Yume?"

"You both are still using the power of the key blades instinctively. You must learn to control this power. Never forget what I've told you. But Yume on the other hand is a very powerful Sorceress if you couldn't tell, after all haven't you seen how she is so well adapted to using magic? She is going to become a fine magic user! But it would take years or lots of time for her to accomplish that feat or for you and Ren to learn magic as well." Merlin finished.

Sora and Ren looked at each other then at Yume who was staring at her cup of tea blankly.

Out side of Merlin's house he confronted Sora and the others again, "Come back anytime you need advice. Alright? And one more thing…if you find any missing pages from this book, please hang onto them. A book has a world of its own. And it would be sad if the world were incomplete." Merlin finished

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Merlin went back through the fire door Sora and the gang started to speak as they walked to the center of the third district.

"It looks like we have more things to find." Ren said as her arms where locked behind her neck as she walked next to Goofy.

"Let's take one step at a time." Donald said looking back at Ren.

"Yeah, one step at a time!" Sora said happily .

Yume's eyes widen as she called out in alert, "Sora! Above and behind you! It's a soldier heartless!"

"SHOOT!!" Sora yelled .

Ren and Yume where about to help out when suddenly the heartless disincarnated, all that was seen was a red and black sword and some silver hair and a cocky voice.

"Hey wake up, SORA!" Yelled a boy.

Sora turned around eyes wide in disbelief, "NO WAY!!" He yelled

Ren turned around her eyes bright and hopeful, "No way! It can't be!"

Yume turned around and gasped as at what she saw, 'It's him! That weird guy!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry! But I decided to put a cliffy. I will update again today if I get a review or not but It depends. I probably won't until I get a review or I get bored!**

**Well hope you like this chapter!**

**Sora4801**


	5. Travers Town troubles

Summary: What if Kairi had a twin sister? What do you think would happen then? Would things change or be the same. Their story and destiny's have been change by this fate but things don't seem as they appear. Once this story begins their life and dreams will be changed forever…or will they? And what if they gain a new friend one that they also lost long ago? But the person doesn't remember a thing about them. But the remember that person fine. Also another new friend is about to appear but is really an old friend as well.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams/Memories/flash backs_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Third district, Travers Town)

Ren and Sora whirled around their faces showing pure joy at the person they were staring at. Yume looked weirded out but then noticed someone standing next to the boy.

"It tool forever to find you three, Sora, Ren, Yume….oh yeah! I ran into another old friend of ours!" Said the silver haired boy.

"RIKU!!" Sora and Ren yelled happily but then stopped as they saw a boy with orange hair and garnet eyes walk out from behind Riku, he wore a ripped black jeans and a red and black tang top with an orange vest (talk about color clashing), the boy smiled and waved hello.

"Hey Sora,Ren! Long time no see! It seems you found Yume before I did!" The boy smiled

"HARU!? IS IT REALL YOU!? AND RIKU TOO!?" Sora and Ren yelled

Ren started to pull at Riku's face while Sora started to pull at Haru's hair and face. While Yume stared at them with a "WTF" Look.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT!!!" Riku yelled swatting at Ren's hands.

"Erm...Sora…what are you doing?" Haru asked.

Ren started to run the back of her head sheepishly but had pure joy in her eyes as she stared at Riku.

"Wait a second…. Riku…where's Kairi?" Yume asked as she stared at the four of them

Ren , Sora, and Riku then turned to Yume eyes wide, "Yume! You remember Kairi?!" They all yelled

Yume sweat dropped and said, "Yes. Why would I forget my friend."

"But you didn't remember any of us…why now?" Ren asked

Haru walked up smiling and said, "Because seeing me caused her memory to come back…well some of it that is. Just the memories about Kairi, and us….but the others she has to remember on her own."

Riku then said, "Isn't she with you guys? Well…guess not….don't worry."

"We're finally free to go anywhere we want. Hey, I'll bet she's looking for us here in the outer world right now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry.

Yume and Haru then noticed a heartless behind Riku as he was talking to Sora and Yume gave Sora a look which he understood.

"Just leave everything to me. I know this-" Riku didn't finish as something whizzed passed him causing his eyes to go wide and him stiffen as the heartless vanish.

"Leave it to **WHO?** " Sora, Ren, and Yume asked. Sora and Yume's key blade's over their shoulders while Yume held the white fan in front of her face hiding her smirk as she held the other at her side.

"Ren…Sora…Yume did you….." Riku trailed off as Haru was silent.

"Hey! We've learned a few tricks while looking for Kairi and you. With the help of our buddies here." Sora said grinning widely. Goofy then put his arms around Ren and Sora's shoulder

"Oh! And guess what? Sora's the key blade master while Ren is the key blade's guardian, and Yume is the holder of the Fate and Destiny Fans…well Leon said that and we don't even know what they are!" Goofy laughed

Riku's eyes went blank but Yume saw the jealousy in his eyes.

"Hmpf….so this is called a **Key Blade**?" Riku said holding Sora's kingdom key in his right hand looking at it.

"Huh?! HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Sora yelled mad

Riku then put out his hand and Sora's key blade poofed back into his hands, "Catch." Riku said.

"!" Sora and Ren's reactions where as Haru just chuckled and Yume put away her fans with a sigh.

Goofy and Donald looked amazed.

"How did he do that?" Goofy asked

**"SORA **can't even do that!" Donald said

Sora stared at his key blade hard as Ren did.

"Huh…well…Okay! So you two are coming with us right? We've got this awesome ship! Wait till you see it!" Sora said pulling Yume and Ren to them with his arms around their shoulders with Ren looking annoyed as Yume smiled lightly at Sora's antics.

"Please Riku! Come on! We have to have a battle to see who has gotten better!" Ren said in a cocky challenging voice.

Yume looked at Haru and smiled, "Haru, are you going to come with us? We can catch up." She said

Sora's eyes darkened for a minute but he then went into shock as Donald started to yell at them.

"SORA! REN! YUME! YOU GUY'S CAN'T JUST DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN!" He yelled in Sora's face.

"I'm sure they want to join us!" Sora yelled and turned to look at Riku and Haru with Ren and Yume

"Right Riku! Haru!" Ren yelled

Yume's eyes widened when she saw that Haru and Riku where gone.

Ren's eyes started to sadden and she yelled, "HEY! RIKU!" but then she started to growl and yell at Donald

"YOU FUCKING RETARD OF A DUCK! YOU MADE THEM LEAVE!!!" Ren yelled as she kept on kicking Donald into the ground angrily.

Sora just stood their eyes sad but the they widened as Yume hugged him around the waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Don't worry Sora….I'm sure we will see Riku and Haru again soon…and then I know we will find Kairi…after all…my memories are back…" Yume said with her eyes closed, 'I bet tonight I might have some dreams I after all can see the future, present, and past when I sleep sometimes…' Yume thought

Sora wrapped his arms around Yume in return and sighed still looking sadly at where Riku and Haru once stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Up on a roof above Sora and the others)

**"You see? Just as I told you two. While you both toiled away trying to find your dear friends they simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, they value them far more then they do you. You're better off without that wretched boy and girl…now think no more of those two and come with me…I'll help you find what you both are searching for…oh…and I also do believe you wish for the Yume girl to be with you Riku…stay with me and you will get her…and Haru…you will find what you seek…" **said Maleficent as she bent low to Riku and Haru's level their eyes showing anger and jealousy.

Riku stared at Yume and Sora jealousy burning in his eyes, 'Yume…I have always liked her! Why is she with Sora! And why is Ren so angry at Donald for me leaving…I don't get her…'

Haru's eyes where blank now as he thought, 'I will find her…no matter what the cost.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did they go?!" Ren asked then looked at Sora and Yume and smiled, 'Heh…just like old times…those two…I guess this means… well when I saw Riku…I…I guess I like Riku…and will do anything to find him… Riku…I will find you!" Ren thought.

Yume then looked up at Sora as he looked down at her and they both blushed and jumped apart. Yume was looking to the side blushing hands folded in the small of her back. While Sora was averting his eyes and blushing.

Sora then said, "I still had so much to ask Riku and Haru…RIKU!" Sora said

"Sora…" Donald said

"Oh well. At least he's okay!" Sora said smiling

Yume stared at him and smiled, 'He is happy again but still sad…'she thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon too. Huh? What's wrong Donald?" Sora said then asked.

"Your moods sure change quickly…" Donald said

Yume's eyes went blank as she thought back to the red headed girl she saw at Merlin's house, 'That girl is Kairi…if I remember she is the girl Sora has always had a crush on…and someone I can never compete with…I will distance my self from Sora from now on…' Yume thought the turned around when she heard a yell of "HEY!"

Yuffie walked up to them smiling brightly, "Are you guys done with your errand? Come this way! We're going to have a strategy meeting in our secret hideout." Yuffie said happily

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoo-hoo, Yuffie has arrived! Oops…" Yuffie trailed off at the gloomy mood filling the room.

"Is it gloomy in here, or what?" Sora asked

Ren was sweat dropping along with Yuffie.

Yume stood at the very back and made sure she was away from Sora.

Leon then started to speak, "You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I here she's in town."

Yuffie then gasped and looked angered, "WHA?!" she said

"Male-who?" Sora asked confused

"Eh? Sounds like a sorta brand…" Ren said her arms crossed over her chest.

Yume's eyes widened slightly as she heard the name and she looked scared but stayed still and listened carefully.

"A witch man! She's a witch! She's been using the heartless for years. We lost our world thanks to her One day a swarm of heartless took our world! That was nine years ago." Yuffie explained

"So I left and got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid said

"I didn't know that…." Sora said

"That's awful!" Ren exclaimed

Yume started to shake a bit but stayed silent and kept her scared aura down so no one could feel it.

"Maleficent is probably looking for Ansem's research. He was our ruler and he dedicated his life to studying the heartless. His report should tell us how to get rid of them. But it got scattered when our world was destroyed. I'm sure Maleficent already got most of the pages." Aerith explained.

Yume slowly slipped out of the house and ran away scared.

"Then let's do it! Let's find the rest of the pages! And stop the witch's plan! OKAY!" Sora yelled

"Right! Let's do it! You agree Yume," Ren turned and gasped her eyes wide, "SORA! YUME'S GONE!" Ren yelled in alarm.

Sora's head swirled around his eyes wide, "W-what…?" he asked her as he looked and saw no Yume.

"Oh my…she shouldn't be by herself…" Aerith said worried.

"Sora! Ren! We have to find her!" Yuffie said jumping up and running out of the house.

Leon looked at Aerith and put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "No. Look later we need to explain something to you both."

"Let Yuffie find her alright. Please listen its important." Aerith said gently

Sora's fists were clenched but he sat down and looked at Leon same with Ren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Yume)

Yume ran threw the ally ways of Travers Town and then came to a halt as millions of heartless surrounded her and she looked around scared as she heard a voice from the roof tops.

**"My, my Yume. Did you think you could hide from me? Haha…you can never hide from me Yume. Now be a good little girl and come with me." **The voice said

Yume's eyes grew wide and she looked up at the roof scared, "Maleficent!" She gasped out.

**"Traveling with the two people who carry the retched Key Blades. Have you learned nothing after I took you away from that retched Island? No? You do know that the boy can never like you he has that Kairi girl after all…now I will erase all your memories of those retched fools once again." **Maleficent said as she started to glow green and throw her hands up with evil magic.

"N-no….S-sora…" Yume started to tear as darkness started to wrap around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon looked at Sora and Ren and spoke grimly as Aerith looked sad.

"Your friend Yume. She was Maleficent's apprentice since she was ten years old. But we got word she escaped and when we saw her with you two we were ready to attack her. But she is different now…and also she is not a normal human she has animal DNA in her that of a cat. She also wields the fans of Fate and Destiny…she is the guardian of the Key Blade Masters. You two but mostly Sora. You have to watch her. She could go back to darkness…but not by her own will. Maleficent will make it so she will forget you all again."

"Any ways…please watch her…she has been threw so much….We fear if she is taken over again she will break or…well…there is another reason Maleficent wants her but we don't know it….bu-" Aerith never finished as she stared at the door to a scared and pale looking Yuffie.

"Yuffie! What's wrong!?" Leon asked as he stood up

"L-leon…A-arith….Maleficent….darkness….in t-the ally way….I…Yume…she…Yume is…in danger…I…couldn't do anything…I almost died….Yume…" Yuffie started to cry as Leon ran to her and held her and he looked over at Ren and Sora.

Sora's eyes were wide and fear full as he ran out of the house fast running, "YUME! WHERE ARE YOU!!?? YUME?!"

Ren jumped up as well and ran after Sora, 'Shit! YUME!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears were rushing down Yume's face as the darkness was already up to her chest holding her arms together, "I….if I go back promise me… you won't hurt Ren or Sora….Maleficent." Yume begged.

**"Hmm…I will think about that my apprentice. Oh…it seems we have a visitor." **Maleficent said as she turned to the ally's opening.

Yume turned her head her eyes wide with relief but fear tears started to spill again as she yelled out to Sora in distress, "Sora! No! Stay away! Leave! Go! Please just go!"

Sora stood there key blade drawn his eyes narrowed and he was panting from his run, "Let her go!" he growled out.

Maleficent then disappeared in a burst of green fire, **"She will only be free if you save her from the darkness that surrounds her Key Blade master. But choose. If You save her you will never find your little girlfriend Kairi."** With that said she was gone.

Sora froze in his spot at what she said his eyes wide, "W-what….I will never find Kairi if I save Yume…." Sora looked at Yume who's eyes saddened more as if she new his choice, 'She knows….that…I won't save her...does she believe that…but…Kairi' Sora's fists clenched around his key blade.

Yume smiled at Sora threw her tears as the darkness was now flowing around her neck and said, "It's alright Sora...Your whole journey is about saving Kairi right? I know you want to save her…forget me…after all….I'm not important. Good bye Sora…." Yume said with a smile.

Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the nearly consumed Yume as he started to shake at what she said, "Not important…Yume….YUME!!!!" Sora yelled as he ran forward and started to slash at the darkness around Yume hard and fast, "YUME! I WON'T LET YOU GO AGAIN!" He yelled

Yume's eyes widened and more as the darkness holding her shattered and she started to fall forward but then was caught in Sora's arms.

"Yume…" Sora said as he held her and looked down at her.

Tears started to spill faster out of Yume's eyes as she started to pound on Sora's chest tears running down her face fast, "You idiot! Why did you save me!? Now you might never find Kairi!!"

Sora looked down at Yume and said as he held her close causing her to gasp, "Yume….I promise you…not matter what happens I will keep you safe. I will never let any harm come to you I promise…. No matter what I will protect you and never let you go….and I never break my promises." Sora said gently

Yume's eyes were wide with tears as she buried her face into his chest and started to bawl, as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried.

Ren stood at the entrance of the ally way with a relived look, 'She's safe….and for Sora to give up searching for Kairi to save Yume….he must be remembering their relation ship… But I know we will be going to find Kairi no matter what." She thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't too weird….Well the next chapter will be up soon I hope. Well I hope you can figure out the couples now. The next chapter will be a day spent in the gummi ship since I think it would take a few days to get to the next world. **

**Sora4801**


End file.
